


Fuck the Rules

by keiththespacekitty (fatherlords)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Shadam, adashi, adashi adopt Keith, keith is a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/keiththespacekitty
Summary: Shiro brings home a childI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicostolemybonesPosted to @keiththespacekitty on tumblr
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Fuck the Rules

"Hey Adam, how much do you love me?"

Adam sighed, looking up from his newspaper with suspicion. "Takashi, what have you done?"

"I may or may not have brought home a surprise."

"Takashi please tell me you haven't brought home another cat. We have three already."

"I mean he's not a cat, promise not to be mad?" Shiro put on his best smile.

"Takashi. What did you do?"

"I may or may not have brought home a child," he said, standing aside, "this is Keith."

"I didn't sign any adoption papers Takashi did you steal a child?" Adam looked at Shiro with restrained concern, looking to the child, who glared at him.

"I mean not technically," Shiro explained awkwardly, "I lied about being his next of kin so I could take him home. He'd be in care otherwise, or jail! He stole my car."

"Takashi-"

"He has nowhere else to go, please can we keep him?"

Adam looked between Shiro and the child, who couldn't have been much older than ten. Of course he had to say yes. How could he say no? 

"It's fine," Keith said quietly, "I can go back to the home."

The kid looked broken, frightened even. But worse, he had rejection written all over his face. Adam knew they could provide him with a stable home, and he trusted Shiro. "I'll go make up the spare room," Adam said quietly, "Takashi why don't you go make him some food?"

Adam made his way upstairs to the spare room. They weren't prepared for a child. They had nothing. But Takashi wasn't the type to make impulsive decisions- unless it was cats, because Mittens, Socks, and Steve had all been completely out of the blue. So Adam knew Shiro had a reason for taking on a child without asking Adam. He tried to make the room look open and inviting, but it just looked bare. So he tried to mess it up a little, but that looked like they didn't care.

Adam moved a few plants from the bedroom into the spare room, although he doubted a ten year old would care much. He just hoped it made it feel more like a home. He added one last addition, a stuffed hippo he'd had since a child, and placed it on the bed, tucking it in like a child.

By the time he went downstairs, Shiro had cooked a quick meal for them, but the kid seemed reluctant. Adam sat down quietly, and the kid tensed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I can go back to the home."

"It's okay," Shiro said gently, "we want you to live here with us, don't we, Adam?" 

Adam nodded and smiled softly- he didn't trust his voice right now; his surprise would make it sound strained, and he didn't want that to come across as hesitant or unwilling to Keith. Although unfortunately his silence came across as awkward and unwilling and Keith huffed, folding his arms and staring intensely at the table as though trying not to cry. Adam wondered how much a kid had to go through to learn not to cry. He took a few seconds to compose himself and think of how best to do this.

He slid off his chair and kneeled besides Keith, reaching his hands out for Keith to take. Keith looked at him like Adam might look at a particularly aggressive goose on the way to work- fear and hesitancy. He filed that away for later- it was becoming clear this kid had learned such distrust and fear, learned to school his emotions and not cry aloud. 

"Hey, kiddo," Adam began softly, and he thought he saw Keith flinch. Just barely, but it was there. Adam wondered if he was speaking too loud, or if the way he'd addressed him brought up some bad memories or not. "We want you to stay," Adam continued, and Keith remained stoic. "I know you don't know us very well, and I know that must be scary-"

"'m not scared," Keith mumbled, but the kid was completely rigid in his seat. Adam shuffled away slightly, hoping he hadn't made the kid feel trapped. 

"Okay," Adam continued softly, "you're angry at the world, because it's not fair. It's okay to be angry at the world, to not trust the opportunities it gives you. I know it's hard to feel safe with strangers bringing you into their home. I know you can't trust this situation yet and that's okay. I'm not asking for your immediate trust here, Keith. I'm asking for the chance to prove to you that we can be trusted. Do you think you can give us that chance?" 

Keith hesitated, before nodding slightly. "Are there any rules?"

"Bed before ten and no saying fuck," Shiro said, "and if you're hurt or you need anything, you come to us."

Keith looked Shiro dead in the eyes. "Fuck."

"No no, that's what we don't say, that's against the rules," Shiro stammered awkwardly. Adam exchanged a look with Keith, a mischievous grin settling across his face that he knew Takashi knew all too well.

"Fuck the rules," Adam grinned, and Shiro facepalmed. Keith smiled a little bit, so it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this longer??


End file.
